


Both? Both.

by Ellie_East



Series: Tumblr Briller Prompts! [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: First Meeting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 16:03:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7580833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellie_East/pseuds/Ellie_East
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr Prompt: Miller meeting Bryan for the first time and thinking "I really can't choose between wanting to cuddle you and wanting to fuck you", only to realize he said it out loud to Bryan's face.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Both? Both.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy! You guys have no idea how amazing it is to be able to start writing again!

Holy shit this boy is beautiful. The kind of beautiful that makes Miller's chest hurt.

Sure he's currently covered head to toe in a box of sloppy rations Miller just stole for no apparent reason other than his dad yelled at him for doing **_nothing_** wrong. Sure he's squinting at Miller through a bit of goop like he wants nothing more than to shove him in an air lock and push the _float the fucker_ button fifty times over. Sure he's probably opening his mouth to scream for some guards to come lock this asshole in the skybox already. But Miller couldn't give a single fuck less.

The only reason why he tripped in the damn first place was because he caught a peek at a cute farmer boy's ass bending over a crate of soy beans. Then the wonderful ass had to go and turn around to reveal an adorable Cupid's bow above pink, pink lips and dishevelled hair falling into gorgeous olive timted eyes.

What Miller wouldn't give to bend farmer boy right back over that crate - and that's about the part where he forgot that stopping was a thing and smashed face first into his future husband.

Okay, this kid is really turning red now, hopefully it's an adorable blush. Yet, Miller isn't really the lucky type and its quickly shaping up to be pure murderous rage. Hey, he might even get to touch the guy. Even if it is just gloriously calloused knuckles slamming into Millers jaw.

The theif from Alpha Station goes to blurt out something along the lines of "lts not what it looks like" when something entirely difference falls off his tongue.

"I really can't choose between wanting to cuddle you and wanting to fuck you."

~

Bryan must have got disgusting gruel in his ears as well as his eyes, nose **_and_** mouth because he had to have heard this asshole wrong. He has no idea who said asshole is considering his eyelashes are trying and failing to keep what has to be a violation of every Ark health code out of his eyes but that doesn't matter.

With a frustrated sigh that only a man with thirteen crates of soybeans to sort by hand in the next half hour can muster, Bryan twists the part of his shirt covering his stomach in a tight grip and yanks it up to wipe the rations out of his eyes.

At first everything is black and Bryan realises his eyelids have semi-glued shut. He's rather proud of himself for pushing past the sudden urge to gag. Then his eyes turn everything a gross grey sort of similar to the gunk covering his...well... ** _everything_**. Then the fuzzy outline of a figure comes into view and he meets his culprit eye to eye.

Well he fucking would if the pervert wasn't staring at his bare chest and stomach. Yet, as he blinks his way back to proper vision he realises the asshole culprit pervert is actually...pretty cute. Pretty **_fucking_** cute at that.

He's all chocolate brown eyes and kissable, no scratch that, biteable lips and finally the cheesiest fucking grin Bryan has ever come across.

This is going to be...interesting.

 

**Author's Note:**

> BONUS
> 
> ~
> 
> "If you drop those rations and help me 'accidentally' knock these beans over...we can use my dads storage freezer to do both."
> 
> Miller never realised just how much strength he had till he managed to shove a dozen crates over in one go just to get into a farmer boy's pants.
> 
> -
> 
> WATCH THIS SPACE FOR MORE PROMPTE TO COME! { ^ . - }


End file.
